Fish-Man Karate
, is a martial art that is practiced by certain skilled members of the Fishman race. While deadly on land, Fishman Karate has a number of devastating underwater moves designed to be suitable with the Fishmen strength and speed along with the mobility that goes while under water. This fighting style seems to go by a ranking system not unlike real-life karate that measures a practitioner's level of expertise in relation to the rank they achieved. This martial art can be learned at Fishman Island.SBS One Piece Manga - SBS Volume 14 - Fan question: Where do you learn Fishman karate? Kuroobi's moves Kuroobi, officer of the Arlong Pirates, claimed that he is a level 40 practitioner of this martial art style. * : A hard punch that can send an opponent flying. Kuroobi claims that this attack is so strong that it can break through 100 tiles. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Hundred Brick Fist. * : Kuroobi slams his arm-fin into the back of his opponent's neck. In the Viz Manga, and the 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Forearm Sledge. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi wraps his ponytail around the opponent's waist to prevent them for escaping. The word "Itomaki" means "Manta Ray"; but it can also mean "spool of thread", which is what his opponent looks like when they’re caught by this attack. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called The Dueling Hair Tether. * : An underwater attack, Kuroobi darts forward and uses that momentum to deliver a savage side kick to the opponent's stomach. This attack's name is a major pun, the word "Kaisoku", written with different Kanji, can mean "high speed"; the term "Harakudashi", meaning "drop of the stomach", is also the word for "laxative"; and, finally, the word "Geri" is one of the many ways of writing "kick", but this version can also mean "diarrhea". Put them all together and you get "High speed, laxative induced diarrhea". This is called Instant Undersea Bowel Buster in the Viz Manga, Instant Undersea Bladder Buster in the 4Kids dub, and simply Undersea Bladder Buster in the FUNimation dub. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi spins then hits his opponent with the heel of his foot. This is called Flaming Ax Kick in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Done underwater, an inner-sole kick to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. This is called Back-Foot Jawbreaker in the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs. * : Done underwater, this is an open-palm attack to the chin of Kuroobi's opponent. This is called Guffaw Palm Bomb in the Viz Manga and FUNimation dub and Exploding Palm Bomb in the 4Kids dub. "Joudan" here is written with the characters for "high rank", but is a homophone for the word for "joke"; which is why the word "Guffaw" is present in the English translation for this attack name. * : Done underwater, Kuroobi grabs his opponent then swims extremely fast to the ocean floor where the pressure of the ocean wreaks havoc on the opponent's body. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Pulverizing Pressure Plunge. * : A much stronger version of the Hyaku Maigawara Seiken, Kuroobi claims that this move is the "true essence of Fishman Karate", can break through 1000 tiles, and kill a human with one shot. Unforunately for him, it was never get to be seen if he’s telling the truth, due to Sanji having defeated Kuroobi with a barrage of kicks before the punch could actually connect. In the Viz Manga and 4Kids and FUNimation dubs, this is called Thousand Brick Fist. Kapoty's moves During the Donut Race portion of the Davy Back Fight, Kapoty of the Foxy Pirates showed some of his skills in Fishman Karate in order to aid the Cutie Wagon in racing. The techniques he used are as follows: * : Using a karate chop, Kapoty can split the very ocean itself in order to send a shockwave to attack an enemy. In the Viz Manga, this is called Sea Surface Splitter. This was first seen being used to attack the Barrel Tiger in the Donut Race of the Davy Back Fight.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapter 307 and Episode 209, Kapoty chops the ocean itself. * : Combining himself with Monda by placing himself in the star shark's mouth, Kapoty can create a faster "engine" for the Cutie Wagon. With this, Kapoty and Monda can pull the Cutie Wagon more easily through raging currents. Apparently Monda's sharp teeth doesn't hurt Kapoty. In the Viz Manga, this is called Twin Fishpower Engine. This was first seen being used after they and Porche realized that they couldn't move through the coral reef easily and were losing to the Barrel Tiger.One Piece Manga and Anime - Vol. 33 Chapter 308 and Episode 210, Kapoty and Monda combine to create a Two Fish Engine. The kanji description for this technique means, "Fish-Fishman Swimming Method". Jinbei's moves As a Shichibukai member, Jinbei is a very high-level master of the Fishman Karate style. * : Jinbei punches at a fair distance from the intended target(s), so instead of the fist connecting, it releases a shock wave that sends them flying. This move is very similar to Kuma's Pad Cannon with the only difference is that the shock-waves aren't concentrated upon being released; but in exchange, it has a much wider area of effect. This move has a delayed effect, as the shock wave takes a while to affect the opponent(s). This move was first shown against some Impel Down jailers. This is called Arabesque Brick Fist in the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs. * : A much-stronger version of the Senmaigawara Seiken. It is a very powerful punch, able to knock out a Demon Guard in one strike. It is used like an uppercut, rather than a straight punch, sending the opponent flying skywards. It was first used against Minorhinoceros, in Level 4 of Impel Down. Considering the name, it is possible this attack is fifty times stronger then Kuroobi's Hyakumaigawara Seiken and five times stronger then his Senmaigawara Seiken, and as such, break through five thousand tiles. In the Viz Manga, this is called 5,000 Brick Fist. * : An underwater technique that Jinbei initiates by first performing a bowl-shaped gesture with his webbed hands (one hand over the other) while underwater right before giving the water itself around him a mighty yank; this forms a water bubble and allows Jinbei to physically grab and redirect currents as if he were manipulating cloth. This move was first used within Impel Down's exterior bay in preparation for the Kairyū Ipponzeoi. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Fish-Man Jiujitsu... Water Heart. :* : An underwater technique performed after Mizugokoro. Jinbei heaves the current upward, where it erupts from the ocean surface as a towering stream of water. This was first seen used in Impel Down's exterior bay in order to lift a makeshift raft onto a Marine battleship. Jinbei could apparently generate multiple water streams like these if necessary. Ipponzeoi is a jūjutsu move where an opponent is thrown over the shoulder. In the Viz Manga and FUNimation subs, this is called Ocean Current Shoulder Throw. * : A technique used on a body of water's surface. Jinbei heaves a spear-shaped burst of water with enough force to punch a hole in solid structures. This was first used against the Marines on board a battleship, dealing a fair amount of damage to the ship itself. In the Viz Manga, this is called Spear Wave. * : A simple palm block with enough force behind it to slap away a sword swing from shadow-powered Gecko Moria. * : A powerful straight punch that is strong enough to send shadow-powered Gecko Moria reeling. It is unknown as to how strong this technique is, in comparison to either his Karakusagawara Seiken or his Gosenmaigawara Seiken. Trivia * As Tansui of the Macro Fishman Pirates was taken out before he could show any of his moves, his level of Fishman Karate is never seen. * All practitioners of this art seen so far are pirates. References External Links *Karate - Wikipedia article about article the martial Fishman Karate is based on. Site Navigation Category:Fighting Styles Category:Fishmen